HF 011 Anna and Creed at the Witch Hunters
8:57:08 PM DM: Ok, Anna, you manage to follow Creed to a building with two witch hunters out front. 8:57:19 PM DM: Creed, you just barely miss her. 8:57:35 PM DM: The witch hunter turns to Creed. "State your business?" 8:58:23 PM Creed: "I'd have business with the high-commander." 8:58:34 PM DM: Witch Hunter 2: "Would you?" 8:58:39 PM Creed: "I would." 8:58:50 PM DM: "Regarding...?" 8:59:04 PM Creed: "Regarding things that concern him and myself." 8:59:23 PM Creed: "If it concerns you as well, they might tell you themselves, would they not?" 8:59:44 PM DM: Witch Hunter 1: "Do you have an appointment?" 8:59:57 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) trots over and looks grumpily at Creed. "Miu!" 9:00:07 PM Creed: "If it's required, I can make an appointment." 9:00:28 PM Anna (Kitty): Harrumph 9:00:55 PM DM: Witch Hunter 2: "Heh, you don't make an appointment with the High Commander. She makes one with you. Otherwise, you tell us what you want." 9:02:04 PM Anna (Kitty): says skype is being derp again. 9:08:29 PM Creed: "It concerns information that has relevance to what happened roughly 70-80 years ago and monsters that invaded the mage-guild." 9:25:42 PM DM: Witch Hunter 1: "Listen miss, we can't go bothering the high commander with every claim, request and tip from every citizen in the city. Either tell us exactly what it is you are here to discuss or leave." 9:26:12 PM Creed: "The monsters invading the mage-guild is no joke, they were nothics and tore a hole straight through the ground." 9:26:23 PM Creed: "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying." 9:26:56 PM DM: Witch Hunter 2: "We know about those. We have men clearing out their lair now." 9:28:06 PM Creed: Creed says the name of the book 9:29:11 PM DM: As you bring up that book, the two hunters send their hand to the hilts of their swords. 9:29:21 PM DM: WH 1: "What do you want with that book?" 9:29:33 PM Creed: "Now you see the gravity of the situation." Creed stares at them. 9:29:51 PM DM: WH 2: "Ok, no more games. What do you want?" 9:30:28 PM Anna (Kitty): just yelled "SKYYYYYYYYYPE!!!!" 9:31:18 PM Creed: (( okay )) 9:31:20 PM Creed: (( so )) 9:31:44 PM DM: ((The hell is with your skype, man?)) 9:32:15 PM Creed: "I know of some of it's contents, and I know more than I wish to tell out here in the streets, so will you let me, and my cat, in to speak with the High Commander or would we like undesirables to possibly listen in on the conversation?" 9:32:33 PM Creed: (( honestly, no idea )) 9:33:18 PM Creed: "Of which, whose to say they already aren't?" 9:33:51 PM DM: Make a persuasion check. 9:34:33 PM Creed: (( I'm done )) 9:35:11 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) swishes her tail grumpily. 9:35:19 PM Creed: (( it's an 8 )) 9:35:56 PM DM: The two look you over. "You read from this book? This book of dark rituals and forbidden spells? And you are now telling us about this? ...Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" 9:37:50 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) leans gently on Creed's leg, in such a way that if she were a hundred times lighter, she just might be pushed away from this situation. 9:38:32 PM Creed: Creed glares at them, her eyes turning purple. "Listen, I've gone through enough shit over the past few days and I'm getting tired of being treated wrongly. I have to speak to your high commander, I don't care how many guards you bring in with her or if you have to torture me first for reading a 'forbidden' book by your standards. You know more than you need to, as the rest of the information is highly regarded as confidential even by your two standards. I am not resisting in any way, just let me speak to her ." 9:39:09 PM DM: Make an intimidation check. 9:39:26 PM Creed: (( 19 )) 9:39:31 PM DM: That's much better 9:39:35 PM Creed: seriously, yes. 9:40:31 PM DM: The two look at each other. WH 2: "I say we just kill her." WH 1: "...nah, not worth paperwork. Come with us, miss. Make one move we don't like, and your head will roll down the halls, you understand me?" 9:41:00 PM Creed: "That's fine." Creed picks up Cat-na 9:41:26 PM Creed: (( cat-anna )) 9:41:32 PM Anna (Kitty): Miu? 9:43:54 PM DM: They bring you both in. As you pass by you notice that the building looks like a larger, better kept version of the mage's guild. They guide you down a series of hallways past several other scary looking fellows in the uniform. Eventually, you come to a door marked in runes you don't understand. As you enter, you find this large, forbodding office room with a high portrait of a woman in armor, looking similar to Esme, but dark-haired, not white haired. This woman sits behind a desk beneath it. 9:44:08 PM DM: High Commander: "Who is this?" 9:44:22 PM DM: WH 1: "She says she has business with you. We thought--" 9:44:45 PM DM: He begins choking as she raises a hand. "You are not paid to think. Both of you, leave, NOW!" 9:44:56 PM DM: She drops her hand and the two rush out. 9:44:58 PM Creed: (( dark force anyone? )) 9:45:12 PM DM: HC: "You. Talk." 9:45:19 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) curls around Creed's shoulders. 9:46:57 PM Creed: Creed closes the door behind her and looks towards the High Commander. "I know of (insert book name here) and some information regarding the Binding. Of which I considered that you might find useful information to have, if you have not had it already." 9:48:08 PM DM: HC: "The binding was long before either of us was born, and left, against my wishes, in the jurisdiction of the abomination you call a boss. Why should I care about it?" 9:50:38 PM Creed: "Because I was told that you were the boss, hencewith I came to you with the information. If you do not care about it, then I would prefer to speak to whoever this boss of yours is. On the other hand, it doesn't matter if it was before us, as it has repercussions as to what happened earlier today with the two Erinyes coming through a portal that was torn open. It regards to a certain something that came through the binding." 9:51:27 PM DM: HC: "...what came through?" 9:52:22 PM Creed: "I'm trading information for information here." 9:52:40 PM Creed: "Even if I am in quite the predicament I still need answers of my own as well." 9:53:27 PM DM: I need you to make a CHA save. 9:54:24 PM DM: She seems silent for a moment, and then you try to speak again...and you can't. Your mouth moves, but no sound comes out. 9:55:10 PM Creed: Creed crosses her arms. 9:55:32 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) is making this face at the High Commander. http://i.imgur.com/xOXxyPC.jpg 9:56:34 PM DM: HC: "We are passed the point of trade, you have bullied your way into my base like a spoiled little brat, and I will not tolerate it. Now, I am going to give you your voice back and you will tell me two things. What came through the binding. And what you have in your bag there. The red thing. Nod, if we're clear." 9:57:15 PM Creed: Creed nods, but her eyes are furrowed 9:57:33 PM DM: You feel your words come back to you. 9:58:09 PM Creed: "A demon or a devil that has someone possessed, which I have personally spoken to, and the thing in my bag is an egg." 9:59:20 PM Creed: "And I may have bullied my way in, but with the way that everyone fears you demon hunters and with the resistance I was getting I had no other choice. I will not wait days for an answer while the Erinyes are in custody under whatever torture you're putting them through while I have questions for them as well." 10:00:08 PM DM: HC: "We're not torturing the Erinyes. We have nothing to gain from that." 10:00:39 PM Creed: "Everyone fears you, so assumptions come fast." 10:01:35 PM DM: HC: "Where is this demon?" 10:02:17 PM Anna (Kitty): troubles again 10:02:23 PM DM: Naturally. 10:03:21 PM Creed: (( back )) 10:03:24 PM Creed: (( going for broke here )) 10:04:26 PM Anna (Kitty): says to just look at roll20. 10:05:20 PM DM: Creed: "If I don't tell you, will you zip my mouth shut again, or kill me? You'll lose your lead either way." 10:05:38 PM Creed: (( I can see now )) 10:05:48 PM DM: "Then I don't see why I shouldn't do either of those things." 10:06:40 PM Creed: "Because then you'll never find where this person is, they've already eluded you and your organization for 70 odd years and then someone comes along and find them incidentally. How sad does that sound?" 10:07:17 PM DM: "And if you don't tell me, how do I find them now?" 10:07:28 PM Creed: "You won't." 10:07:43 PM Creed: "Information for Information, that's all I ask." 10:09:25 PM DM: Roll persuasion. 10:09:42 PM Creed: (( I swear to god if I fail this )) 10:10:02 PM Creed: (( I'm crying )) 10:10:03 PM DM: Holy fuck. 10:10:16 PM DM: HC: sigh "What do you want?" 10:10:21 PM Creed: (( about fucking time )) 10:10:48 PM Anna (Kitty): the RNG favors you, for once! 10:10:52 PM Creed: (( give me a sec I'm having crit drawback )) 10:12:00 PM Creed: "A book, some pages of another, and to speak with the Erinyes." 10:13:18 PM DM: HC: "I can let you speak to the Erinyes. The books are impossible at this point." 10:13:34 PM Creed: "Why's that?" 10:13:57 PM DM: HC: "They were deemed too dangerous and burned." 10:15:17 PM Creed: Creed's hand reaches up and grips the bridge of her nose, a long whisp of air escaping her lips. "... That's just great." 10:16:06 PM DM: HC rises. "If you want to see your precious demon bitches, I suggest you come with me now, while you still can." 10:16:49 PM Creed: "Alright, then." 10:19:03 PM DM: She leads you through a back room and down a stair case. There you find a prison kind of like the one from Thor 2 or the monster facility in Cabin in the Woods. Just all of these all glass cells. She leads you to the one with the Erinyes' in it. 10:19:24 PM Creed: As they walk past them, can Creed see anything in the other cells? 10:19:41 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) glances around curiously. 10:20:27 PM DM: Roll perception. 10:20:47 PM Creed: ((lol okay)) 10:21:33 PM DM: Creed is too focused on the Erinyes. But Anna, with her cat eyes, see a few other prisoners. Most of them seem to be mages from the guild, but there's also a stone golem in one and some sort of unknown monstrosity in another. 10:23:16 PM Anna (Kitty): the monstrousity look vaguely fae? 10:23:59 PM DM: ((No...more Eldritch, actually)) 10:24:28 PM Anna (Kitty): Noted. 10:24:53 PM DM: The Erinyes turn to Creed. The one you know as Tiprus seems petrified. The one you don't know is very stoic looking. 10:25:06 PM Creed: (( I don't know either of their names )) 10:25:09 PM Creed: (( which one was tiprus )) 10:25:31 PM Creed: (( was that the one that anna screamed at which cowered? )) 10:25:59 PM DM: Yes 10:26:11 PM DM: The other one called her Tiprus at one point. 10:26:15 PM Creed: (( ah )) 10:26:48 PM Creed: Creed taps the glass. "Can they hear me through this?" 10:27:23 PM DM: The creature grunts something you don't understand, Anna. 10:27:52 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) hisses at it. 10:31:45 PM Creed: Creed puts up a hand, towards the glass and looks towards the High Commander. 10:32:03 PM Creed: "I'll tell you if you release them from custody, considering that you burned that which I sought." 10:32:24 PM Creed: "They will be under my custody." 10:32:28 PM DM: HC: "You're really pushing it, Devil-Girl." 10:32:34 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) looks especially ready to high-tail it. 10:32:47 PM Creed: "I don't have much to lose, High Commander." 10:33:21 PM DM: ((You are so lucky yo rolled a nat 20)) 10:33:26 PM Creed: (( ikr???? )) 10:34:00 PM DM: HC: sigh "If you tell me now, you may take them when you leave." 10:34:09 PM DM: HC: "On my honor." 10:34:52 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) looks more suprised than this cat. http://i.imgur.com/pYjqtEo.jpg She settles down on Creed's shoulder once more, not looking like she's bracing to jump, anymore. 10:35:36 PM Creed: Creed looks around first before speaking. "He's a mage in the mage guild by the name of Oz." 10:36:55 PM DM: The HC looks shocked at first, then smiles and laughs. "I am never letting Essy live this down." And she leaves quickly. 10:37:14 PM Creed: Before she leaves, Creed motions at the glass pane. 10:38:19 PM DM: HC: "...you're leaving now?" 10:39:06 PM Creed: "Does that inconvenience you?" 10:39:31 PM Creed: "As much as I like standing around feeling like I'm on the brink of death at any moment, I'd much rather be at home." 10:40:32 PM DM: The Commander snaps her fingers and the glass melts away into a little pool. "I hear one thing they do, I will have all your heads on my desk. Understood?" 10:40:57 PM Creed: Creed looks back towards the Erinyes. "Very much so." 10:41:17 PM Creed: Creed says some words to the Erinyes 10:41:45 PM Anna (Kitty): Anna (Kitty) squints grumpily at Creed. 10:45:37 PM Creed: Creed scruffs kitty's fur. 10:45:47 PM Creed: "We're going now." 10:45:58 PM Creed: Creed will exit with all four of them, including herself, alive. 10:46:09 PM Creed: (they'll head right home)